Journals of the Jumper
by blackshadow111
Summary: If something was to set you on the path to absolute, unimaginable power, power that can shake the very foundations of the universes, what would you do? Build or destroy? Shine bright and high as a paragon of virtue, or enjoy yourself as an avatar of decadence? I know what I would, and it sure as hell ain't the former. Step aside, goody-two-shoes SIs. There's something new in town.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone.

So, this is an SI, specifically using the Jumpchain CYOA.

The first proper story is based in the Vampire Diaries universe, and if you see a lot, like, a whole lot of similarities to a certain other Vampire Diaries story, that is very much intentional, as All of Eternity at My Fingertips inspired more than this story, it also inspired the CYOA this is using, me me being the creator for that too.

One more thing. I am using the Grand Adventure Challenge for this, again something of my own creation(yes this totally is wankception)

XXXXXXXXX

The Raw Stuff:

 **Body Mod:**

Build- Light

Type- Charmer- 100

Stats:

Sense: 1pt  
Dexterity: 1pt  
Speed: 1pt  
Endurance: 1pt

 **Perks:**

Evercleansed: 100  
Metavore: 100  
Flexibility: 100

 **Warehouse** :

Electricity- 10

Plumbing-10

Heat/AC-10

Portal- 30

Force Wall-20

Terminal-10

Stasis Pod-20

Return-20

Food Supply-10

Loft-10

XXXXXXXXX

 **Prologue**

Hello!

Hello and welcome. You are here to read the tale of the Jumper, aren't you? Well, better pull out a chair and sit down, this will take a while.

And while you're at it, you might as well get a packet of crisps. Or a dozen. It is a great tale, you see.

But then, everything about that man was great.

The person you have come to read of, the Jumper…it is a long tale, full of madness, addiction, violence, sex, foolishness, stupidity, recklessness, and yet, it is also a tale of greatness. Before you delve into these pages, I would inform you that he is not a nice man, never was. He was vicious, selfish, greedy and ruthless, and he was always these things, all the way back to his mortal days.

And yet, he was the Jumper.

So, you would continue?

Bravo!

Very well, then. Let us begin.

Our tale starts the very beginning, before he started the Chain, before reached the heights and sank to the depths that he has. It was a cold day, in the last week of the last month of the year Two Thousand and Sixteen, _Anne Domini_ , on the Planet Earth in the Prime Reality, in the nation of India.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I look at my watch again.

No way I'm going to make it. The mail said I needed to reach by 1. It's already 12:40, and the piece of shit refuses to move until it has the full complement of passengers. I don't know how serious these guys are about the time thing, but places like this tend to be pretty bad about it.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed up working on Inheritance last night.

Oh wait. It started moving. Fucking finally.

If I don't make this interview, it'll mean another month being stuck at my current job, minimum. Another month of 10 hour shifts for peanuts, another month of listening to endless whining about 'Productivity Targets', another month of- the fuck is he braking for? I look out to see.

Great. The idiot jumped a light and there's a tru-

Well, fuck. At least I won't have to do the graveyard shift on the 31st.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I…wake up? Heh, take that, luck. I seem to be sitting on the comfiest sofa I've ever felt, almost having sunk into it entirely.

"Well, you took your own sweet time."

I look towards the source of the voice.

Fuckinghellwhatisthatmummy!

I turn away, taking several deep breaths to stabilise my heartbeat which seems to be doing a mile a minute just now for whatever reason.

"Oh, I thought I already changed myself! Okay, you can look now."

"No thanks. What are you?"

"Something beyond what you can understand. For now, you can call me Benefactor."

"Oh. _Oh_. Like that, eh?"

"Yep. Like that."

I consider freaking out. Except…would there be a point?

Pretty sure I'm doing the 'furrowed brows' thing now, as I ask "Are you doing something to make me calm?"

"Yep. The freak-outs get annoying after the zillionth time."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"And to answer your previous question, it's the Chain."

"The Jumpchain? Seriously, you're sending _me_ on a chain?"

"Yep."

"You know, I had an idea as to who the benefactor would be for me."

"Did you? Interesting."

"Yeah, me."

"No comments" he/it responds without missing a beat. Which is exactly what… focus, he's saying something again.

"Anyway, you'll be going with the Challenge, of course."

"What, mine?"

"Of course."

"Hm…ok. Can I get back to my laptop for one minute?"

"Hah. No."

"Oh well."

"So, choose your jump, make your builds. You'll be going in immediately."

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Really?"

I tilt my head sideways. "Yeah."

"I offer you the sum total of the Omniverse. Every place you have read about, all of eternity and everything that has ever existed or will ever exist, and you choose…to play Monopoly?"

"Well, yeah. I'll need money for the future, right?"

"You know…whatever. Are you even good enough for the build you've chosen?"

"Oh come on. I've played plenty of monopoly, and with these rules and drawbacks, I'd have to _try_ in order to lose."

"Well, I guess so. I must say, _not_ enjoying the beginning."

"Liar. If you are who I'm pretty sure you are, you're having a _blast."_

He smiles.

"Well, let's see. Off you go, then."

"Wait, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Here and Now, not the original, right?"

"Of course."

"As long as we're clear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Build** :

 **Perks**

Fast Track-100  
Real Estate-100  
Fashionable Restructuring-100  
Go Already-200  
Mortgage Rates-600  
Savings and Loan-500  
The Landlord's Game-400  
Home Field Advantage-500  
Trustbuilding-600  
Cash Advance-300  
Rainy Day Fund-600

 **Drawbacks:**

Only The Dead Can Know Peace From This  
Too Many Cooks Spoil The Soup  
Stop Right There Criminal Scum  
Trust Buster  
Embarassment

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was how I ended up sitting around a table with John D Rockfeller, Andrew Carnegie, JP Morgan, and…well, does it really matter? They were some of the biggest names I've ever heard of, each of them to money what I am to excuses.

And all of them were acting _disgustingly_ idiotically. But those were the drawbacks I'd picked. Fortunately, the _perks_ I'd picked meant, much as I'd told the benefactor, that actually losing here would've been quite the challenge.

I mean, not only do I start with double the money as them, I'm the bank! _Me!_ A more honest man, who was doing this 'for the fun of it' perhaps, wouldn't have cheated.

Maybe.

But let's face it. If I was an honest man I'd never have passed fourth grade. Seriously, who makes 9 year olds learn _Bengali_?

But really, I hardly even needed to cheat. Out of the Nine players playing, my turn was the fifth. I happened to land on Gateway Arch, which was unclaimed. But both Mall of America and Grand Ole

Orry were _not_ , and I started with 31.5 million instead of 15 like the others. _And_ , to repeat, I could buy any property already owned by one of the other players for 1.5 times its printed value, _and_ they wouldn't care about any forming monopolies.

Do the math.

From there it wasn't _entirely_ a run of successes, because all advantages aside, they were _much_ better players than me. Indeed, they even managed to push me one or two times, when I abused

Landlord's Game a tad too much and pushed things quite close.

But at the end, well, the advantages I was playing with weren't really the kind that could be overcome, even if you were the best players ever. Indeed, I had to deliberately extend the game every now and then so I could accumulate as much cash as I could while also building up every property I owned.

So…yeah.

I have a receipt for the money I won off of this, and let me just put it this way. I'm…Fucking Rich.

To give you a ballpark figure, it's 18 Hotels, 16 Mansions, and over 40 Million in cash. In other words, certainly enough to retire on. Enough for a hundred men to retire on. And that's

I still can't get over it completely. This is Jumpchain. This is the kind of power it deals with. A few hours around a table tolerating idiots, and I'm richer than I could ever have _dreamed_ of being.

I _love_ being ROB'd.


	2. Chapter 1: Career Model

I appear in the same void as before, bundle of property deeds and bank statements still in my hand.

Looking at me is…something I avert my eyes from quickly.

"You're still in Eldritch Mind-Break mode." I inform my benefactor.

"Yeah, don't feel like accommodating you."

I…don't know what to say to that.

"Please?"

"No."

Well then, I tried. And yeah, he's _probably_ still calming me down artificially. I say nothing.

Instead, I get to sorting the documents in my hands. I shuffle them, arranging them and folding them until I'm no longer in risk of dropping them all and having to crawl around picking all of them up.

So of course, when I've all but gathered them up, and arranged them properly, he _speaks_. It is a…sound. That's all I can say. It erupts from his lips, and thrums across me, and a series of violent shakes wrack me. Everything I'm holding goes flying as I scramble backwards.

Then I speak, very carefully _not_ looking at him. "Point taken."

He just hums. We stand in silence for another few millennia. I gather up the papers slowly and painstakingly, and just as I'm done, he speaks again. I prepare myself for another shock, but this time

it's the old human voice.

And as I listen, I feel my fear washing away. I'm somewhat dimly aware that it must be the same effect as before, but I don't care. Not being terrified feels far too great.

"Well, so that was that."

"Indeed, it was."

"So, you have money now. Millions upon millions of Dollars, and property worth more. What now?"

"I think I'd like to enjoy it now. To spend it, maybe make some more, have fun with it, y'know. Get the feel of being rich."

"Huh. You're really not going to do anything interesting, are you?"

"C'mon, you liked that game!"

"Well, the look on Rockfeller's face every time you made him sell whatever he gained that turn was fun…"

"I know, right? He was all 'why am I selling this? I need to hold on!' but what came out of his mouth was 'okay'. He was totally baffled!"

"Yup. Anyway, using all your newly gained wealth to enjoy a decadent and indulgent lifestyle. Any ideas?"

"One. Might as well acquire some good looks while I'm at it. Let's make it Career Model."

"Ooh, good pick. Very well, make your build. Oh, and the Warehouse and your Body Mod. Decide them as well."

And with that, the eldritch, unimaginably powerful entity simply fades away into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Build:**

 **Origin:** Model-50

 **Perks:**

Jet-Set Schedule  
Touch of Glam-50  
Hidden Depths  
Bikini Bod-100  
Natural Makeup Artist-100  
Tailor Made-100  
Strut your Stuff-200  
Numb Minding Brilliance-400

 **Gear:**

Closet full of Ties-50  
Designer Model  
Jewelry Box-50  
Glam Digs-100  
Fashion Label-200  
Hot Ride-200

 **Drawbacks:**

Rival  
Contract  
Jump How

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The life of a model is…interesting. I mean, male models don't get _nearly_ the same drama and attention that females do, and thank heavens for that.

Well, in India, at least. I wonder how it would have been if I'd chosen Paris or New York as my home city this jump. But I'd chickened out. Mumbai…Mumbai wasn't home, not by a long shot, but it was as close as I was getting.

I mean, I'd been tempted, I'd been tempted _hard._ But…meh, I hadn't found myself willing, in the end. There's something about home, and I want to start this whole Jumper gig as safely as possible, I suppose.

So as far as I can tell, this is the exact same universe I started from, except for a few changes. My looks are incomparably improved, and apart from that, perhaps due to that, my life went in a dramatically different direction.

And then there's the money. It seems I was orphaned soon after my first modelling job, and shortly afterwards an obscenely wealthy uncle popped off the mortal coil, leaving me the sum total of his wealth.

It's…well, what I expected. A number of bank accounts, some here in India but the bulk offshore in tax havens, that total up to about Forty Million dollars, Nineteen hotels, twelve houses, and a successful, prospering fashion brand. All of it is in a trust, of course, although I have the option to take control

whenever I want.

But this is not the business jump.

And so I just…let go. And it is _glorious_. I don't even have to do much. When I'm the new me, rich and handsome and more than a bit influential, girls _flock_ to me. And I'm only too willing to indulge in what the world throws at me. From there it's drinking and more than a bit of dabbling in other, stronger substances, but the crux of things is that I just let go. My stay here is basically one decade long, continuous party, and that's just how I want it.

Until it isn't. You see, throwing around that kind of money in a city like Mumbai has consequences. It's the…sixth year of my stay, I think, that I get the call. Pay up twenty crores (150,000$, give or take) or eat a bullet.

And of course, because I have the best luck in the world, it happens when I'm roaring, hilariously drunk.

So I tell a man with over three dozen violent crimes to his name to fuck off, and I do it over five minutes of the filthiest diatribe I can come up with.

So…yeah. A month later, I'm picked up. Two weeks of what we in India call 'third degree' later, my managers pay up three times the amount. And then, in the cold of a Delhi January, I'm tossed out of a speeding car.

That brought me crashing down to reality rather solidly.

It also jars me out of my decadence, just in time to take a few obvious steps. I have phenomenal wealth now, after all, and that sort of things makes a lot of things possible. I set myself goals. Well, one goal.

Knowledge.

I don't so much gather it as I hoard it, desperately and viciously. Books, movies, Animes, Mangas and Comics, TV Series, documentaries…anything and everything an income of nearly two, three million dollars a year will get me. I get it digitally, seven copies each in sets of USBs and Memory Chips.

I would have gotten them in hard copies, but I don't have access to my warehouse this jump until the very end. I can carry the digital versions in that time, along with a few bags full of laptops and tablets and smart phones.

And that's how that particular jump ends.

But even though it has, the lessons from it remain.

I mean…what the _fuck_ was that! I nearly died! And they, they…I shudder as the telltale signs come on.

I'm having a panic attack.

It's a while after that that I have control over myself again. And once my breaths have finally steadied, and I'm ready, I make the decision. I almost _died_ here. They would have murdered me, and under the rules I'm operating by, that would have been _it_. The end of everything.

A life that had infinite potential, that would have allowed me to become a _god_ , almost winked out just like that.

Never again. I can't afford it, can't afford to 'just have fun'. I need power, and I need enough of it that I can survive even the plainest, vanilla versions of life, let alone the more complicated ones.

Choosing my next jump, I need somewhere that will give me the skills that could have saved me here. I needed to be strong, fast. I needed to be able to use a gun. I need all of that, to survive and thrive.

It's time for the ye olde training trip.

But most jumps where I could get those skills and abilities are by themselves incredibly dangerous, and don't give me _close_ to what I need to survive in them…except one.

I allow myself a tentative smile as I make the choice.

I'm going to Kingsman.


	3. Chapter 2: Kingsman

So...I don't know how reading-worthy this is. This is officially the first thing that I have written that even _attempts_ to rely on any kind of meaningful emotion, or really, is anything at all apart from naked power fantasy. Even if it's part of being the setup for the most epic power fantasy of them all.

Tell me what you think!

Edit: On a different note, look up the Montagu family. _Very_ interesting aristos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Build:**

 **Grand Adventure Challenge**

The Collector +1000

 **Origin:** Millionaire

 **Skills:**

Silver Spoons  
Well-Dressed-100  
Political Pull-200  
Blue Blood Privileges-300  
Manners Maketh Man-600  
Grace of a Gazelle-600  
Top Scores-600

 **Tools:**

Always on Tap-50  
The Gentleman's Guide-50  
Flaunting Wealthx5  
All Seeing spectacles-100

 **Drawbacks:**

Welcome to the most dangerous Job interview in the world

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kingsman, the Secret Service.

Once, I knew this name only as that of a rather fun, new movie. Now I know it as a lifestyle, as part of what I am, and as what I am part of.

Although I do wonder if there has been any Kingsman with as much blood and death at his hands as I, if there has been any greater _failure_.

I see them when I sleep, you know. All the dead. The pits and mounds of corpses, of entire hospitals turned graveyards, and the wars. Oh _god_ the wars.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, if I expect you all to figure out what I'm talking about.

It all began when I woke up in London.

XXXXXXXXXX

I rise.

Well, if half-drunken stumbling can be considered rising. Fucking hell, my head!

What the fuck did I _do?_

Ah, look, a bathroom door. I walk towards it, taking slow and deliberate steps, mind ever so slowly clawing itself back from oblivion. Things seem to be becoming clearer as I move…

Sitting down to worship the porcelain god, it seems I don't actually need to. I remain nearby anyway, sitting down, leaning against the wall. The sharp _cold_ that lances through me makes me realize, I'm not wearing a shirt.

A glance downwards confirms it. Not wearing anything else either. With enormous effort I bend back and glance at my bed through the door. Sure enough, the telltale shape of a feminine leg pokes through.

I sigh back. I'd become used enough to these thing…waaait a minute. A small disturbance on the bed results in the covers shifting, and there's a second set of legs exposed. And then another.

I have three women in my bed. What the fuck…

Aaand here it comes. I reach the seat in time, and stay there for several minutes, thoroughly vacating my stomach.

I simply crawl over into the tub, and switch the shower on, as cold as I can. Fifteen minutes of icy cold water later, I even start feeling human. Okay…so.

I am Edward Montague. My family…okay, _whoa_. A _very_ old family, as in, all the way back to 1301, when William Montagu was named Earl of Salisbury, and was the main power behind Edward the Third's throne.

And as my memories clear up, I realize. This is not exactly a surprising situation when it comes to the Montague family. Anecdotes come to mind, my grandfather found in bed with four women by a maid, my father with his own 'adventures'…

There have been some cowboys in this Noble House, let's just say.

And then there are the Kingsman. I recall a call, an invite to a certain shop for a very special job interview. It seems the one who recommended me is my uncle, my mother's brother and my father's friend, who actually 'engineered' their marriage, actually.

He took me aside at some inane family function, and opened my eyes to what could be lying before me. My parents both knew about it and tore strips off of him, of course. Kingsman is for second sons, not Heirs. But it was too late by then. I was in love.

I wrench my mind out of the present. That was not my life! It was the life of Edward Montague, who I merged with…so I guess it _was_ my life, kinda.

Well, I need to get there, and identity crises are silly. But a few other things to look at first.

It takes me more than an hour to wake the girls up and usher them out, although they do leave with pecks and caresses, so that's promising. Then, once the door is closed, I slide down against it, wrapping my arms around my knees.

What the fuck is this? Didn't I learn my lesson the last time around? This kind of involvement, this kind of _indulgence_ of myself is what led to _that_ the last time around. But _I_ didn't do this. I wasn't here when I did.

Except that I _was_. I know those girls, they're 'friends'. And what if some bad things happened in another world? Do I stop living?

I kneel down where I was standing, hands on my head. I am…I am me. The Jumper. I jumped into this world and merged with this world's version of me. That is the story. I need to keep this clear in my mind, if I am to prevent the varied backgrounds I've experienced at this point from overwhelming me.

And there are other, more important factors here. I…I need to learn. I need to figure out what all I can do now. I need to be able to _fight_ now, and I bought the appropriate perks. I even have the memories, a life of training and hardening by a number of 'friends of my father' who I now realize were either Kingsmen or failed candidates.

But the 'how' will only come with real experience, and I need to do that, like, _right now_.

So I do.

The whole thing takes hours, of course. The limits of a body aren't tested easily, much less of one such as _this_ body. I mean, I wasn't exactly fat or weak before, especially once I had the Body Mod, but this is _amazing._ I genuinely never _imagined_ having this kind of flexibility and raw _skill_.

And once I'm done, I take the time to familiarise myself with my new world. It's a good thing Edward-of-before made sure his day was clear, anticipating the Kingsman appointment, but I can appreciate this, and everything else. Once I'm able to look up the name 'Montague' on my saved sites, things become clearer. It seems the Benefactor picked a name and smashed together all the families that ever had it, creating one juggernaut of a family.

I mean…noble titles and inheritances are hardly the point of this jump, but I can appreciate everything it entails, and…to be honest, it's more than a little bit intimidating. William Montagu, the founder of the family, was Edward III's closest adviser, and indeed, de facto ruler of England at times.

Since then the family has been generals, sailors, politicians, lawyers and all the other things that old, distinguished families do, including inventing snacks, apparently, because the Earl of Sandwich, yes, 'that' one, was also a Montagu. It was shortly into the twentieth century that the surname was legally changed to add the 'e' by the Duke at the time.

Point being, it's much more than anything I anticipated. But I guess that's just 'Blue blood Privileges' at work.

Thankfully, my family is a pretty estranged one. My father is a (very) prominent businessman and pretends to be a politician time to time in the Lords, my mother is a London socialite, and both only come together at social events. Indeed, it was all they could do to have me.

It leaves me free to do pretty much whatever I want, and until I jumped in, that was 'be a brilliant, lazy wastrel', apparently.

Once I'm at least somewhat rested I run through the whole course again, and then again, before I feel tiredness setting in. This body is _miles_ better than my old one, or should that be 'ones', plural. I will myself to shift back, and I see my skin darkening as an Indian man replaces the blue blooded brit in the mirror. Well then. A change back, a bath, and I knock off to sleep, setting an alarm for three hours later. That's an hour before I need to leave for the interview.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" the man I now call just 'Kay' asks, and it's all I can do to nod in reply. The Kingman hangar…the movie didn't do it justice. Not by far. I mean…there are _tanks_ here!

I force myself to keep walking.

Soon we're in the corridor where Merlin is waiting with his digital clipboard. Seeing us, he taps it once, presumably checking a name off. "Kay! Come on in, sir."

"All of them here?"

"Almost. Only Galahad remains."

"Well, you know Galahad."

"Sure do."

Kay looks at me one last time, motioning with his head "Get in, then. Good luck."

"Don't need it." I shoot back, earning a slight smile.

And here we are, the Kingsman candidates. It still feels weird, seeing people I'd only seen on the screen before. Charlie, Rufus, Digby…and of course, Roxy. God, she looks… _great._ But I need to focus. This is going to be tough enough without idiotic hormonal distractions.

We don't really talk until Eggsy comes in, mostly because it takes only about ten minutes or so. Then it's the whole 'body bags' dialogue from Merlin, and only after that we're free to talk.

Well, time to commit to this.

I've just about scrawled the details of my parents' names on the card when I hear the words "Did you serve me at the McDonalds in Winchester Service Station?"

Hm. Interesting. Do I want to interfere?

Okay, let's be honest here. _Fuck yes_ I do.

"I didn't think you could afford McDonalds, Rufus?"

I allow myself the slightest of smiles as they all just a bit at the sudden interruption. Rufus turns, all puffed up, before he sees just _who_ it is speaking.

"Oh. Montague. I…didn't see you there." I can practically _see_ his mouth drying as he speaks.

It should be. The Montague family has a _reputation_ in the circles people here operate in. We're basically the people no one wants to be in front in any kind of social situation, because we have that unfortunate combination of being too rich, too powerful to risk annoying, too ancient to dismiss as mouthy upstarts, and too insolent to talk to.

"Well? If you're quite done with the little dominance game?"

"So that you may start yours?" This is Charlie.

Or rather, Charles Henry Gordon-Lennox, one of the very few people in Britain to be a direct peer to me.

"Ah. Guilty as accused, I'm afraid." I say, jokingly putting my hands up. I look Charlie in the eye, and he stares back. The tension in the room grows just a bit, before it breaks, as we shake hands "How are you, man?"

"Fine, dude. So this is the 'important thing' you had? I should've guessed." He says.

"Yup. And I should've known you'd be invited here too." His inner weakness aside, Charlie is an ace shooter and boxer, with a dozen medals in other athletic fields, easily one of the very few likely to be considered by Kingsman.

"Well then, this ought to be fun. There can be only one Lancelot, of course, so it's just a matter of when you're going home, but it should be fun till then."

"Yeah, yeah."

I turn to Eggsy then "Hey, Eggsy. Eddie."

"Nice meetin' ya."

"Same."

And that was how it all began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, we trained. The dog I chose was a Great Dane, a big black thing that was almost the size of a full grown dog _now_ , as barely older than a puppy. I named him Dred, or rather Dre _a_ d, because why not?

The training itself…let me tell you, the movie did _not_ do it justice. Neither did the comic, but it came closer. For example, instead of the indeterminable time in the movie, we knew at the very start that it would be over the course of nearly a whole year, give or take a week or two.

And so it did. From physical training, which I aced, to seduction training, which was apparently a real thing but one I… _didn't_ ace, but was very much fun, to mental training, where I actively had to work to keep up, at least in the beginning.

And it wasn't just training either, because no, you can't do things like that just with training. Drugs, specific meals, regular medical treatment and musculature enhancements, you name it, and they did it.

Of course, the _reason_ I aced the Physical segments was the combination of 'Grace of a Gazelle', 'Manners Maketh Man' and 'Top Scores', so over the course of time they increased _my_ load as compared to the others so even I could _learn_ something from it, which was _not_ pleasant, let me tell you.

But it did what it was supposed to, which was to bring out all my potential and forge my body into a finely honed, sharp weapon. My mind too, come to think of it. Tactical thinking, analyzing situations, the works. And on and on. I begged on the street to develop and prove my skills at gaining sympathy and convincing people, I was dropped in far off, strange cities to prove my resourcefulness…you know what, read the comic and watch the movie.

Long story short, there were a lot of us when it all started and a lot fewer when it all ended almost a whole year later. Over the course of that year, literally hundreds of celebrities had gone missing, from pop culture icons to prominent businessmen, royalty and politicians, Valentine's sim cards had started worldwide distribution, a mass wedding in Hawaii had been turned into a slaughter…not that I knew all this at the time.

But when the time did come, when we were tied to the train tracks and asked to reveal Kingsman(except that this was after several hours of torture, during which I came…well, _bloody_ close to failing the Chain forever), I knew what to do.

And when they had me point a gun at Dred, I knew what to do then too.

I shot my dog.

In the tail.

I mean, things had changed enough, and not remotely for the better, that I almost completely expected the bullet to be real this time. But I wasn't going to kill _Dred_ , man.

When the sound erupted from my gun but failed entirely to be followed by a bullet and my dog attacking me blindly in pain…well, that was relaxing.

But it did put us in a conundrum. Both me and Roxy had passed. So what to do.

Apparently the answer was 'live mission', just as it had been the last time there was a tie. And for Lancelot then too, to boot.

By now you must be wondering, why didn't I change everything? Why didn't I blab about Valentine the moment I started training?

The answer is in the drawback text. His plans are different. With actual contingencies. This one I at least knew _something_ about. So this is the one we needed to try and stop.

That was what I believed anyway.

But I will not stretch this for too long. It is not that pleasant a tale. Let me just say, one thing I _did_ change, was that it wasn't Galahad that went to the Church, he had to check out the probable locations of Valentine's bunker. So Percival went instead.

Now, without Galahad dying and starting the chain of events that led to Eggsy killing the sanctimonious, repugnant little traitor Arthur, someone else would have to do it. And if it was so, then it might as well be yours truly.

Now one change of our situations was that I didn't need to bother with swapping any poisoned glasses or any other slight of hand. No, I just shot him in the chest.

Nineteen times.

I know what you're thinking, we could have kept him alive, gotten the information on who else he'd corrupted, and all the other relevant things. Thing is, ideological traitors, as he was, don't break that easily. And we didn't have _time_ to work him over properly.

The transmitter acquired from him was enough to finally call off the search for the bunker now that we had it on GPS, but Galahad couldn't pretend to be Chester King. Valentine had seen him.

So it fell, once again, on Eggsy to do it.

Meanwhile, _I_ had a different mission entirely. As the drawback says and as I found out, Valentine had auxiliaries. Backup sites, complete with transmitters, accesses sealed, and protected to frankly ludicrous extents.

Which was why I was the one chosen to do it.

And really, the mission went as well as it could have. I made it all the way through the bunker, killed everyone who tried to stop me, and destroyed the transmitters.

Eventually.

Because you know what megalomaniacs do when they're not hindered by plot-enforced stupidity?

They _prepare_.

I will not burden you with the whole story of how a single Kingsman infiltrated a whole military base and destroyed what they were protecting. I just want you to know the part where it took him Ninety-five minutes to do it.

Ninety five minutes since I landed just outside the base's camera sights, to the complete disablement of the transmission system.

The transmission system that, triggered by Valentine's death, had been active since eighty-five minutes after he landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That was ten minutes, just ten minutes, that the system had been active.

Ten minutes that the whole population of Earth had been maddened, savage monsters hungry to rip everything and everyone apart, to bathe in blood and feast on heart-flesh.

That day, in the base with the shattered, twisted remnants of the transmitting computer around me, was the first time I genuinely wondered if there had ever, in this world or any other, been a greater, more worthless failure than me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I came out of it, of course. I'm a Kingsman. I had work to do.

And _did_ I.

The world was in shambles. Over two billion people, including over 90% of everyone over the age of sixty and 95% of those younger than ten, and millions upon millions of others. Nurses had turned ICUs in graveyards, Maternity wards were charnel houses, just about every gas station on the planet was a burning ruin.

All because I had been too arrogant, too stupid, too afraid of what backup plans he'd have to kill Valentine as soon as I entered this jump.

Great going, jumper. You worried so much about his backup plans that you let his primary plan rack up a kill count in the billions.

Sometimes I wondered, was I being unfair on myself? There had been over two thousand enemy soldiers in that base. Could I really expect myself to be able to get through all that in less than the time I had.

As the final surveys concluded, I realized that Two point three seven five billion voices said that yes, I could.

But there was no _time_ for self-recrimination, however deserved. I was Lancelot now, with Roxy as the new Percival and Eggsy as the new Galahad while Galahad took over as the new Arthur. And Lancelot had no time to beat himself over Eddie Montague's mistakes.

So I worked. I reported in, received my orders, and spent month after month, year after year of grinding, back-breaking effort to piece the world back together. We hunted down some distant cousin of the Royal family who'd on a hiking trip far in the Scottish moorlands; the kind of place they'd shot _Skyfall_ in; and we had George VII. We found an MP hiding in a toilet stall in a deserted motel in Liverpool, and we had a PM.

Other people were found as and when we could, all the while hunting down and murdering the warlords and would-be dictators that seemed to pop up every _fucking_ day somewhere or the other, rounding up every medical professional, engineer, just every sane person we could find all over the country and bringing them all to London so we could get at least one city functioning…

And burning the bodies. Oh _gods_ that still makes me shiver slightly. The bodies, babies, the elderly, women, men…we rounded them up in open-backed trucks and burned them, there were too many to even consider burying them.

And so they burned. And so we worked, sleeping ten hours a week and travelling across thousands of miles on almost a daily basis.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Which brings me to the now. V-day was years ago, and the shame of it all is still a haunting, ever present cloud. I mean, how do you get over something like this?

I suppose I _will_ , eventually. I know who the benefactor is, and this chain is very likely to be happening if this is where it all ends…but how can I be sure it never happens again? How do I get the power? How do I stop the next idiot with a genocide in his mind in his tracks?

I'll need power. I'll need absolute, overwhelming power. I'll need something that will let me change their minds, let me _force_ them to change their minds. I have to be able to just… _will_ things like this not to happen, take the human factor and its unreliability out of it.

I'll need…

"Lancelot! When the fuck will you wake up?"

Uh. Right, the three thirty meeting. I'm already ten minutes late.

Well then. Time to go back to fixing the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Good? Awful and fake? NEVER TOUCH A KEYBOARD AGAIN! level bad?  
Tell me, I won't cry, even though it's the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

So, another one. Again, this isn't stellar writing by any means, I'm basically flying by the seat of my pants. So tell me how I improve, because _god_ knows I need to. And regarding the story progression. The story between Kingsman and here is told in the Vampire Diaries segment of this story, available as 'The Jumper Diaries', so go read it if you haven't already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Build:**

 **GA Challenge**

 **I Wanna be the Very Best**

 **Identity:** Runner-300

 **Perks**

Toxicology-400  
Virologist-600  
Predator  
Deerish-100  
The Taste of Memories-200  
What Makes Me Unique-300  
Counter-Intuition-400  
Advanced Networking-200  
My Mistake-100

 **Powers(PP)**

Consume-100  
Canon Weapon-100  
Non-Canon Weapon-50  
Runner Rounds-50  
Critical Mass-100  
Bio-Bomb-100  
Armor-200  
Transform-300  
Regeneration-600  
Tendril Barrage-200  
Biomass Expulsion-100  
Pack Leader-300  
Juggernaut Pack Leader-100  
Groundspike Graveyard-300  
Critical Pain-400

 **Items**

Whitelight-200  
Sinew Rounds-50  
Armory-500 

**Drawbacks**

Supreme Hunter  
Child Prodigy  
Perfect fit  
Targeted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ****

 **Day 0  
0.0001% Population Infected**

Today I arrived in this world at a railway station, where someone had released a virus.

I watched paramedics take a body dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket to a morgue.

I watched the body wake up and kill the people about to autopsy it.

Then it turned on me, attacking me, seeking to consume and kill me. It was a Blacklight being, a baby one. I am a mature version of the same virus. You can guess what happened.

Sorry Alex, but didn't you know? A Prototype always loses out to the finished product.

With the respect to the virus who would always be more of a man than the human whose body it mimicked given, I turn around. Here I am, standing at the very top of the Empire State Building.

I have been dropped into a variant of Prototype, where Green and Mercer had a child, with both their powers and abilities. Well, sort of. More like a sample of Mercer's Blacklight was absorbed by Greene and resulted in the birth.. That child is everything its parents were, and is capable of spreading the infection at a truly unbelievable pace.

This being also had samples from me, so possesses all of my non-magical powers

Such as…

Well, that was the point of taking Prototype so early, wasn't it? Two thousand years of rulership, blood, sex and death, of shaping the fates of entire bloodlines and continents…and I remain as much a power gamer as I ever was.

This world shall be fun, I believe. With a minor exertion of will, I enact one of the multitude of spells upon my person, masterpieces crafted over centuries and perfected down to the last pinpoint. This one disables my active magic, leaving behind only the strength speed and other physical abilities I've accrued over time.

There will be a time to fully test out my magic and assorted abilities. It is not this one. I am here for a purpose. The magic that makes me supernaturally strong, fast, durable…supernatural _everything_ , works multiplicatively, by enhancing my natural body's abilities. Previously it had only a baseline human body to work with.

Now not only do I have my Kingsman perks active, my body is Blacklight, not the flesh and blood construct it was. So I want, _need_ to see how fast it can go, how strong I can become. I need to test my limits. This world isn't the ideal one for that, no. But it's an excellent one, and provides me a much desired ability to boot.

And so I hunt.

I need to find Greene and her child. I need to save the woman whose savior I have just murdered…although I blink for a few seconds at the latter need. Since when did I start feeling…what is this, compassion, again?

Whatever. It seems Julius Westholm, my equivalent in this dimension who died before I woke up in his infected body, was a rather decent person. How thirty years of memory have managed to influence me despite my aeons I know not…but perhaps this is a good thing. In any case, I have wasted quite a bit of time standing around. It is time I started getting on with my exercises. I need to go in hard and fast, taking on the only beings in the city that can stand up to me.

Once I have a feel for my powers, well…

We'll see what this Pariah is worth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 3  
17% of the Population infected**

I laugh wildly, enjoying the raw _thrill_ of it as I plummet towards the ground from the top of the Empire State Building. Close to the ground, I reach out, tendrils exploding from my shoulder as the claws at their tip digs into the wall of a close building, and swing with enough force to flip a tank. I know it's enough force, because it _does_ flip the tank I slam in.

I welcome the spikes of pain that lance through me, even as Blacklight knits me back together. This is what I wanted, to test the very edge of my durability, my strength and abilities.

Over the last two days, I've destroyed three Hives, and in each case I took dozens of injuries I shouldn't have because I didn't understand just how strong and fast I am. I failed to stop myself in time from a rush, or crashed through a wall I'd been intending to run up on.

So I took today off, to see just how much I can push myself and where _exactly_ do the limits of Blacklight lie.

And the answer, as it turns out, is _pretty fucking far_ and 'it depends'.

The mistake I made, it's obvious to me now, is that I assumed that Blacklight if fully developed and matured right at the outset. It's not. I mean, it advances _very_ rapidly, developing extremely powerful abilities in _days_ , but by no means are they all its capable of. Why would they be? No other being starts fully mature, so why would Blacklight?

Indeed, this is even supported by that abortion that calls itself a sequel. Two years in, and Mercer's abilities advanced _way_ ahead of where he was in 1, and even Heller was more powerful than anything Mercer could do in 1.

So, yes. Blacklight will take time to mature, time I can use to define it's abilities, grow more familiar with them.

But for now? For now I have an infection to cleanse. In the last three days, I've already been attacked several times by the infected, with Walkers, Hunters all taking their turns. I killed and ate them all, of course, but they are multiplying quickly. Very quickly.

It's Pariah at work, obviously, as those are the terms of the drawback, but it's innocents, and I find that for some reason I don't like that.

So I hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 5  
23% Population Infected**

I slam the man into the ground, tentacles digging in, ripping him apart and pulling the chunks into me. I barely notice as the memories flood in, simply perusing the added knowledge passively. This was a Gentek scientist, another of the so-called 'web of intrigue' targets. I find that Blacklight _knows_ them somehow, recognizes the smell of them.

Right, this must be how Alex saw them on the map whenever they came nearby.

Over the last two days, I've killed a lot of people, in between going from hive to hive and training my powers. I try to avoid killing any innocents, preferring to snack on Infected or Blackwatch, and the occasional Marine when they turn out to be aware of the truth of things, and so not innocent at all.

Yeah, it turns out I 'need' to do that. Remember how whenever you loaded a save, it always had you at half the health? There's a reason for that. I won't _die_ if I have a long dry spell, but my health can fall quite low, almost to near human levels instead of the virtual tank that I am at full power.

I got my first glimpse of Pariah today, attacking Red Crown at Battery Park. Let me tell you, that's a mean, _mean_ motherfucker. Stronger than a supreme hunter, almost as fast as me, capable of every single attack Alex was capable of in either game, and can create hunters out of about a test-tube's worth of stuff.

I _almost_ got my ass kicked, it was only my Original Hybrid strength that saved me.

So…yeah. And that's the Ultimate one. If either of its secondary creatures had been there with it… _pretty sure_ I'd have been toast. Confused? It's like this: My drawbacks create, all in all, three uber-monsters. One that's superb at spreading infection, one that's a Supreme Hunter only stronger, and one that's both. This was the last one. If the others had been helping it, well…

I need to get stronger. And faster. And everything else. My body is supremely strong, fast and durable. My Vampire Diaries magic perks make it many, many times more of each.

Now, much of that is locked, and I'm only at about half my actual powers, but if it matched me blow for blow _now_ and it's only five days old…

Well, fuck.

…not really, no. Worst comes to worst, it still has eyes and I have compulsion. But that would be admitting defeat. And I am Neri Malach. I am the Jumper. I do not get defeated.

Fortunately, I have an idea.

I head to Central Park.

Specifically, the Central Park Zoo.

Yeah, I'm cliché.

Hey, I challenge _you_ to be all original when it's _your_ ass on the line!

It takes me about ten minutes or so, until I glide into the Zoo.

Good, _good!_ It's not been destroyed by Redlight! I'd been half afraid Pariah would get the same idea I had.

Well, good for me!

I _feast_.

First off was the insect and arachnid exhibit. The larval form of Sleeping Chironomids can survive being frozen alive, burnt at 200 degrees Celsius, and exposure to radiation. Yes, I'll take two of those, thank you very much!

Humble ants for their spring loaded muscles, the ability to shoot air from compressed tubes, the ability to form and fire stingers, a number of chemicals that started production in me…

And hell, the original insect's stingers had been strong. Made of Blacklight…c'mon, people. Damn thing rips apart concrete. Beyond this was the raw strength, of course. Dung beetles, spiders, all sorts of insects had the ability to lift several times their own weight. Upgrading all my mass to work at this efficiency…gonna be _lots_ of fun, people.

Speaking of spiders, silk stronger than steel? Taken, please. Whipfist will be sooo much fun now.

And it didn't stop there! Really, the Insect exhibit alone is a gift that keeps on giving! The Oriental Hornet's electricity bullshit will be priceless one day, no doubt. Rounding my lethality out with a collection of the venoms on offer here, I tried to focus on sensory enhancement. Canon had Infra Red and Infected sense, but there's so much more on offer in the world! I had to turn off the adaptations that let me see the full spectrum of colours, mostly because it felt like the most epic acid trip ever, but there was more!

I can smell across like, half the city now, let's just say. Then the more subtle sensory abilities of snakes and reptiles…

It was quite the feast, I must admit. Packing in as much of the full range of gifts on offer in the Animal kingdom in one human shaped bundle as I can… it was every bit as, as… _wild_ an experience as I'd anticipated.

I've pretty much enhanced myself more than the Virus alone would have managed in several years, if my calculations mean anything.

Not that I need to be in human shape anymore. Yup. Free form Animorphing, bitch! Granted, it's pretty disturbing, and takes a lot of biomass that I don't always have, but still, it's _fun_.

Claws, fangs, stingers, spider-silk, chitin armour… you name it, I have it. And it's all been serving me _quite_ well. I finally met the Supreme Hunter, earlier today. And as you might be able to guess…he's no more. I ate that fucker alive.

One thing I'm dimly aware of are the variety of animalistic instincts and natures I've invited into myself. I find myself thinking a lot in terms of pure survival and thriving, more than I'm comfortable with, I'll admit. But hey, that's what _I_ need right now. Later, when I have time, and resources, with the knowledge I'm acquiring every day from Gentek Scientists and my own **Virologist** perk, I feel more than confident of being able to take care of them once they're no more advantageous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 15  
58% Population infected.**

It's over. I ripped apart and ate Greene today, along with her spawns. All that remains of Redlight outside of me is a collection of hermetically sealed samples, that I intend to work upon soon. I will have it all, Whitelight, Redlight and Blacklight, the ability to create this infection, to create both armies and individual monsters, and the power to fix them all, before this jump ends.

And this time, I didn't fail. I stopped the nuke, redirected it to the _Ronald Reagan_ where Blackwatch had been evacuating.

Hey, a thousand more cities saved, I might even begin to make a dent in my failure back at Kingsman.

You know, I've been thinking a lot about those days again recently, for some reason. I don't mean to cast my mind back to them, they just keep coming up by themselves. And I think I just figured out why.

Continuously inhaling new and varied memories, experiencing whole lifetimes in second, I think it finally knocked something loose, something that had been bound and sealed for millennia.

You see, when I had arrived in Vampire Diaries, I had been one wreck of a man. Wracked with guilt, barely feeling human, it had been a tough experience. But then, _something_ had happened, something that had changed me. I'd attributed it to the influx of fresh jump memories, whenever I'd had the time to spare a thought to it.

But as it turns out, there had been more.

I did have all of that psychosis when I'd arrived. I _had_ gone half mad. But then I'd recovered. _Somehow._

Remember, I hadn't had any of my powers at the time. It hadn't been some _thing_ that had happened, it'd been some _one_.

And I'll give you one guess as to the name. It starts with an 'E', and rhymes with 'Fester'.

And the funny thing? I can't even _blame_ mommy dearest all that much. Your kid is fine one day and goes half-nuts out of the blue? _Of course_ you take corrective measures.

But I'd lived wild and free in that jump, entertaining every single vice I had(no, really. I counted.), and all it had taken me was one spell. What did that make me?

I do not know. Maybe I never will. But for now, I have a corporation to tear down to bedrock, Viruses to consume all traces of, and monsters to murder.

I never was much for introspection anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, tell me what you think!

And a word, here. towards the end of the chapter, what I'm trying to display is that the Jumper's been playing fast and loose with everything, his own body, his own mind, for a long time now, and the result is that he's a mess but simply doesn't want to realize it so he puts it away. It should come to bite him in the ass soon, if I play things right. But did I manage to portray the 'utterly fucked up in not any one way but just a sort of general _mess'_ state of his mind? TELL ME! I COMMAND YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 13/April/2017: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of a new chapter here, those who got a mail saying there was a new chapter. I deleted and reposted this chapter to trigger that, because I wanted to tell you something:  
**

 **The next part of the Story is told in my other story, Kung-Fu Jumper. Read it! We'll come back here after that one is complete to continue with the jumps which don't qualify for their own stories.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Build:**

 **GA Challenge:**

I Wanna be the very best  
The collector

 **Origin:** BOW

 **Perks**

Knowledge Base-100  
Doctor In The House-400  
Project W-600  
Powerfully Scary  
Natural Proficiency-100  
Energizer Beasty-200  
Mutational Mastery-300  
Form, Then Function-100  
Key Genes-200  
Parasitologist-200  
Virologist-200  
Hypnos Gene-500

 **Items**

M1911 Pistol  
Connection Chip  
Viral Collector  
Red Queen Computer-150  
-t-Veronica Sample-150  
t-Abyss Sample-200  
Pharmaceutical Company-300  
Spencer Mansion-300  
Progenitor Sample-300

 **Virus and Parasite Customization:**

Universal Journey-100  
Double is Deucex2-100  
Denial of Retrieval-100  
Useful Corpse-100  
Accepting Of Others  
Evolutionary Attempts-200  
Mental Clarity  
Null And Void-200  
Healing Factor-300  
Fiery Power  
Bouts of Speed  
Bio-Electricity-400  
Spin To Win-100  
Psionic Potential-700  
Cure-100  
Cross-species-300  
Infection Methodx2-100  
Eyes of Many-300  
Changing Massx2-200

 **Drawbacks**

Road to Godhood  
Corporation Games  
Strapped for Cash  
Bounty  
Business Problems  
Keeping Secrets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknowable Location  
Unknowable Time**

I sit down with a thump. Okay, so that's another world off the list. I look around me. My warehouse is not the empty place it used to be, anymore. I never had the chance before, with the place locked up in…huh, every jump till now. But ten years of wandering the earth tearing Umbrella down sure changed things up. Every piece of 21st century comfort I could think of, I bought. Seriously, I don't think I ever made this kind of use of my Monopoly money before!

My e-books have paper counterparts now, every single one of them. Owning a Fashion Label it was trivial to get cloths, so I got enough to last me a long time. I haven't enchanted any of them yet, because well…honestly? I just don't feel in the mood for Magic.

I know, right? _Me_ saying this?

But honestly? I played the Archmage for two thousand years. I rewrote laws of nature and created new species with my magic. I have enough spells on myself that I probably classify as an artefact. If I don't go _near_ a spellbook for the next hundred years it'll be too soon.

Speaking of spellbooks…fuck. I forgot to get the Grimoires printed! Oh well, not like I'm using them anytime soon. But you know what I _did_ focus on? Guns. Lots and lots of guns. And rocket launchers, and grenade launchers, and tanks, and military helicopters. I only have one each of the last two, but that's only for now. But normal guns and weapons…I might have gone _just a_ tad overboard. I even popped down to London and emptied out the local Kingsman armoury!

Of course, it was all taken at five fingered discounts. What, you thought I'd _buy_ military grade equipment?

That all being said, Dakka is fine, but I need to focus on the _real_ advantages I have. That being my body. _Me_ , with the Blacklight that forms my body now.

I'm pretty close to unkillable now, thankfully. The spectre of the Kidnapping, all those close calls…they're all behind me. Immortality through magic _and_ through Science. That was what I'd set my goal at, and now that that's achieved…well, I need _more_. Ten years of adaptations and consumption, even focusing on marine animals, and I've still not been able to get rid of the water weakness. It seems Gentek scientists were not _completely_ stupid, they've hard-coded this in me on every level.

That said, I need to test out everything I can do. I've never really stopped chasing adaptation and enhancing myself in that, but it's been ten years since I had a proper _fight_ where I could cut loose.

More skills at virology, more resources that'd let me do that…I think I just realized the jump I need to go to next.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Taking the virus thing a bit too seriously, aren't you?"

"Well, you know how it is. If you're gonna do something…"

"Do it so your footsteps shake the Earth. It was never a very smart saying, you know."

"I do. An epic one, though."

"Meh. Maybe. So, all packed, Mr. Virus? Or should I call you Dr. Virus. You remember there was that villain…"

I try to remember. A dim memory comes up, suggesting a bald head and a Blue Suit…

"He was that guy against…what was his name, Super Commando something?"

"You need memory perks. I can't believe you forgot about Dhruva! You used to love those comics as a kid."

"Maybe you could send me there."

"Maybe."

"And I notice how careful you are to keep saying 'you'. I've figured it out, y'know"

The only response I get is the world going black.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **1998  
Chicago, Illinois**

I wake up on a table.

After that-well, you know how the 'rogue experiment' story goes. I turn myself loose, destroy and eat every other experiment, and then burn the lab to the ground. Barely takes an hour.

Pity the 'scientists' escaped while I was eating the experiments, but meh, them's the breaks.

Now that I'm no longer in danger of imminent dissection, time to take a look at just how all those mods and perks translate over.

Oh. _Ooh!_ I _like_ this! As Blacklight, I'd been powerful. Now? I can feel all the _other_ potential thrumming around here! I have all sorts of strange feelings!

Fire, Electricity, a consumption and adaptation ability turned utterly up to eleven, other minute tricks to scrape more power out of my frame…and the latent potential for Psionic power, sitting coiled as a serpent.

Now, I've been telekinetic before. It's a lot of fun. But that was magic, TK through a spell, and it ate up power like anything. This, though? I can _feel_ the power of this. In the movie Alice was able to do…well, a lot of shit. And I have a feeling the telekinesis I possess is every bit as capable.

Oh, this will be _good._

But I need to know myself, who I was in this world, what all I can do…I need to know a lot of things.

Fortunately, time is on my side. I have nothing to do but train and grow ever more familiar with my power.

Speaking of which…I spy a swimming pool. A second and a bound later, I'm in it, sinking straight to the bottom. Now, under normal circumstances I'd start feeling nauseous about…now.

And I feel nothing! No, wait. There's a slight something poking me in the neck. What the fuck…I have gills!

I look at my hands.

And flippers!

Hah, take that, Gentek hacks! Fiat backing wins again. I knew dropping **Differential Diagnosis** to take that **t-Abyss Sample** was a good idea!

As sheer relief courses through me, reminding me that the single greatest _problem_ I faxced is now history, I allow myself a brief moment of wonder at the sheer, well, _wonder_ of the chain.

And then I laugh. It's not a very uplifting laugh. Indeed, I really hope it's actually rather terrifying. Because you see…a lot of things are going to be going _down_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so they did.

I will not go into a lot of detail, because it's not a story worth going into a lot of detail _about_. One thing I spent ten years doing was the same thing I'd been doing in Prototype, training myself to figure out every aspect of my powers and how to take the fullest advantage of them. The other one was basically a fixed procedure, repeated over and over again.

Find a lab, kill and consume everything and everyone in it except for any hostages or mistakenly placed people in it. The experiments and samples provided quite a few nifty adaptations every now and then, the scientists boosted my own skills to develop those viruses and parasites, and the guards and management provided the most vital component of all, the locations of other bases.

Rinse, repeat, move on.

That was basically my life for those years, in between taking down all the teams and Titans and BOWs that tried to do that to _me_. And boy, there sure were a lot of those. But I'd been prepared for that, with the drawbacks I'd taken.

In between **Road to Godhood** and **Corporation Games** …let's just say I'd been expecting this.

And it wasn't all that much a bother, if I'm to be honest. It was just more of what I was already doing, after all. And if they hadn't been coming after me, they'd have gone after others, who certainly _wouldn't_ have been as capable of dealing with them.

So I carved a bloody swath through Umbrella, through its front companies, through the other corporations who were trying to get into the game. I did it thoroughly, I did it repeatedly, until, surprise, some of them actually seemed to be learning!

Slowly but certainly, research and investment in the field of 'creating virus/parasite abominations' started to taper off. It was a long way from drying up completely, of course, but it had slowed down, and in this world, let me tell you, that meant a whole _fuckin'_ lot.

Of course, the reason could be that there wasn't much of a field of Virology _left_ , the greatest leading experts of the fields now being part of me, but I remained hopeful that it was just common sense and basic decency rearing their head after a long vacation.

I destroyed the Original source, I destroyed the Veronica, the Abyss, every virus I could lay my hands on. The very few scientists I couldn't _quite_ justify killing, I compelled to never touch any similar projects again.

Although I wondered somehow if consuming so many immoral, impatient, _stupid_ smart people had had an effect on me. At time…I dunno. The patience I'd spent centuries developing seemed to run short quite regularly, all kinds of stupid ideas felt like good ones at various times…but I dismissed the thought. Jump-fiat reinforcement of 'Origin' memories was one thing. Habits and tendencies of people barely forty, fifty years old, affecting _me_?

I dismissed it, regarding it exactly as what it was, my paranoid side jumping at shadows.

In any case, my time in this world passed rapidly. I kept the schedule up, pressing ever closer to the complete erasure of the super-viruses from the world, enhancing and developing my own abilities, even taking a look at my **Pharmaceutical Company** every now and then… all in all, it was a satisfying enough jump, if not quite what I'd call _fun_.

One thing that was _not_ satisfying was my Psionic power. I had experience with Telekinesis. I knew how to work with it, how to fight with it…I knew how to know a lot of things with it.

Now if only I could do any of them with this version. It was fucking _sluggish as hell!_ I needed to struggle with it, _make_ it work. And anything but the lightest use put ridiculous strain upon my mind and my body. _My_ body!

I mean, I figured out a few tricks with it _anyway_ , but this power was supposed to come _easily_ , not be a bloody struggle.

But that was just something I would need to live with, I concluded at the time. It was still non-magic based TK, and had a utility of its own, but it was just…less than what I'd hoped.

But my time here draws to a close now, and whatever happened with the Telekinesis, _why_ I couldn't do even half of the things Alice seemed able to do with it, will have to be taken care of in the future.

As I stride into my open warehouse portal, time already frozen around me, I can conclude that this was…well, a decent enough experience. But it wasn't _fun_ I didn't dare get close to anyone due to the implications of **Keeping Secrets** , and to avoid them from being targets for Wesker.

Huh. Speaking of Wesker...

Scratch anything I said about this jump not having been fun. The _look_ on the prick's face when I tore his 'best of the best ever made' BOWs apart around him and shoved the Umbrella ID's of his staff down his throat…

Oh, that makes it all worth it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so another one ends. Yeah, you can tell I _really_ didn't care for this one. I'll be honest. We're pretty solidly in the 'building up' phase here, as the basics of what the Jumper is are build up. I only care about a few settings in this bit, with the others being given snips only because I want to challenge myself to write stuff I don't exactly _want_ to, and so you guys can have at least a pretence of continuity.

Again, tell me how it was!

 **Again, guys, the next part of the Story is told in my other story, Kung-Fu Jumper. Read it! We'll come back here after that one is complete to continue with the jumps which don't qualify for their own stories.**


End file.
